wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Bill
This article is about Theresa's boss, for the missing Secret Service agent, see Bill Evans. Big Bill is a realtor in Wayward Pines''. History Bill was abducted and woke up in Wayward Pines, where he was given a job giving houses to newcomers. He started working with a woman named Henrietta, who kept the books, and then a man called Peter, another realtor. When Peter got his third strike, he was forced to retire, and Bill was told he would have a new realtor, a woman named Theresa Burke. Bill welcomed his new partner the next day, claiming that she was "much easier on the eyes that old Peter". He clarified that Peter was a good friend, but his subversive acts weren't fit to the town. Before Theresa could ask more questions, he told her she already had a task, she had to go to the hospital and give a man, Wayne Johnson a new house to live. A confused Theresa asked to be sure if he didn't want her to sell him a house instead, and Bill assured that she just needed to give him a house, and if she did, she would earn a golden star. Before Theresa left, he told her to thank her husband on his behalf, for killing Peter. When Theresa got back, after giving Wayne a new house, he gave her that golden star he promised early, and informed Theresa she already had a new client. When his new employee asked about how many people moved to Wayward Pines, Bill contemplated that they were a couple a month, almost like a clock. When Theresa pushed the topic asking if they all moved there after an accident, Bill's expression changed, saying that he hadn't actually thought about that, and that the best thing to do was not to get in those topics, and didn't want to see anything bad happen to her pretty face. A few days later, while he was at the office with Theresa, Henrietta came through the door, informing Bill that she quit. While the woman was taking her stuff, Bill remembered her that there wasn't anywhere else to go, but Herietta said that she didn't care, and left. Later that day, Bill noticed Theresa looking in some book. He tried to talk her out of it nicely, but when she didn't he closed the book and energically told Theresa not to look at things she wasn't suppossed to. While Theresa was out with Kate Ballinger, Ted came into the office to deliver a package to Theresa. After Ted noticed that the package wasn't actually for Theresa, Bill told him to leave. The next day, he came late to the office, wishing that he could blame it to the traffic. When Theresa started talking about how she visited Plot 33 and how the ground under it seemed to be made of metal, Bill said that it could be a water pipe. Noticing that the woman wasn't done talking, he cut her off saying that life was full of mysteries and that she shouldn't be snooping around. After he made her notice the surveillance on the room, Theresa stopped asking questions, and Bill gave her a task, to retrieve some files from the hospital for him. A few days later, when a blackout affected the entire city and strange creatures started atacking people, Bill grabbed his suitcase and tried to leave Main Street. He managed to close a wodden door from a fence leaving behind the carnage, but an abby was waiting for him. The creature use its talons on Bill as he dropped his suitcase and let out a single loud scream. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *105. "The Truth" *106. "Choices" *107. "Betrayal" *110. "Cycle" References Category:Characters Category:Deceased